Sen i przebudzenie
by kiuran
Summary: Gdzie był Satoshi, kiedy go nie było.


Jest jakby zamknięty w pokoju bez drzwi czy okien, bez jakiejkolwiek możliwości wydostania się stamtąd, nieważne jak mocno by tego nie pragnął, nieważne jak mocno by nie próbował. Nie ma zwyczajnie od czego zacząć, czego schwycić - ściany w każdym miejscu wyglądają idealnie tak samo. Żadnej rysy, zadrapania, czegokolwiek, co mogłoby choćby zasugerować miejsce ukrycia drzwi. Bo gdzieś tu są przecież drzwi, prawda? Muszą być. Inaczej jak by się tu dostał? Po omacku bada więc te ściany, a przynajmniej to właśnie zamierza zrobić. Dopóki zamiast na materię nie natrafia wygłodniałymi dłońmi w pustkę. Jego serce omija jedno uderzenie. Zaraz, co tu jest grane? Powoli, pełznąc wzdłuż kręgosłupa, ogarnia go coraz większy niepokój. Rusza przed siebie, przyśpiesza kroku, w końcu biegnie, szybciej i szybciej, lecąc przez nicość, lecąc na oślep. Donikąd. I nagle wszystko ustaje. Drży. Całym jego ciałem wstrząsają niekontrolowane spazmy, kręci mu się w głowie, wszystko, wszystko wiruje, i nagle wie, że dłużej nie wytrzyma. Szybkie, ostre szarpnięcie w okolicy zgięcia lewej ręki. Zasypia.

...

Unosi się. Pośród czarnej pustki, unosi się. Opada ciężko w dół, wzbijając przy tym z tą niesamowitą lekkością ku górze. Stale w tym samym miejscu, wszędzie. Tak już nieznośnie długo... Setki lat, jeśli nie tysiące. Monotonia tego świata wydaje się przerażać, ale... z czasem, powoli, powolutku, strach zastąpiony został spokojem, wszechogarniającym pośród kojącej ciszy tego miejsca. Spokojem i może nieco także sennością. To relaksujące. Ciemność tuli czule do siebie, obejmuje mocno, przynosząc ulgę utrudzonym zmysłom, usuwając całe napięcie. Z rozkoszą oddaje się więc całkowicie temu cudownemu uczuciu, czekając aż wreszcie zawładnie nim całym. Nie wie nawet czy wciąż ma otwarte oczy czy są już od dawna, od bardzo dawna zamknięte. Ten nieuchwytny nastrój sączy odprężenie, podczas gdy czas płynie ospale. Zmęczone powieki mogły równie dobrze opaść w którymś momencie. Niezauważalnie. Właściwie, to w ogóle ich nie czuje... ani też jakiejkolwiek innej części ciała. Próbuje poruszyć lewą dłonią i niespodziewanie odkrywa, że nie jest w stanie, nie pamięta jak. I nagle ciemność przestaje być kojąca, naraz oplata ze wszystkich stron zaciskając się z każdą chwilą coraz ciaśniej, _ciaśniej_, a on chce wrzeszczeć, wrzeszczeć na całe gardło, ale nie może wydać z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Rozpaczliwie wije się _wewnątrz_ w marnych próbach oswobodzenia, bez skutku. Bez skutku. _Bez litości_. Świat napiera na umęczoną świadomość i wtedy wie, że należy do tej bezwzględnej czerni, jako jej własność. Bezsilna i całkowicie bezwolna, już zawsze. Na zawsze, na zawsze, na _wieczność_. Wraz z tą myślą w jednej chwili szalejąca desperacja zaczyna rozrywać go od środka powoli na strzępy. Starannie, _precyzyjnie_ szarpiąc za każdy, najmniejszy nawet kawałek. Rozpada się, _czuje_, że się rozpada. Tak bardzo, jak tylko może rozpaść się coś, co nie istnieje. Możliwe, że nigdy nie istniało. Zaledwie urojenie rozmywające się z każdą kolejną chwilą coraz bardziej w nicość, której nieodłączną częścią pozostaje strach. Lewitując pośród pustki, która jednocześnie jest czymś i niczym, koszmarem i rzeczywistością, kołuje szaleńczo po swoim ciasnym, ciasnym pokoju, zderzając się przy tym wielokrotnie z jego twardymi ścianami. Boli. To dziwne uczucie. Jeszcze raz, i jeszcze raz, i jeszcze raz. Stale, wciąż, wszędzie dookoła. Boli. Każdy nerw eksploduje bólem. Nawet ciemność nim emanuje. _Ten bezkres jest za ciasny, chcę stąd wyjść-!_

...

Po upływie chwili albo nieskończoności poddaje się i wszystko automatycznie ustępuje. Odkrywa wreszcie to magiczne zaklęcie i przestaje stawiać opór; to nic nie da, jest uwięziony. Całkowicie sam, z dala od reszty świata, który być może kiedyś gdzieś istniał. Nie wie, nie ma pewności, nie pamięta. _Jeśli istniał, to musiał dawno rozlecieć się w drobny pył, w przypływie czarnego humoru pozostawiając wyłącznie mnie. _Został więc sam ze sobą, w wieczności. To tak przerażająco długo, wieczność, to zbyt- _Muszę się stąd wydostać! _Nicość i Czerń wrzeszczą i przekrzykują i grzmią razem przytłaczając naganą, a udręka narasta wraz ze wzbierającą niemocą. Kuli się mimowolnie w sobie, niczym strofowane dziecko. _Nie mam dokąd uciec, nie ucieknę, nie ucieknę..._ Nicość i Czerń natychmiast wyrażają aprobatę. _Chyba wariuję._

...

Często do głosu dochodzi przemożny strach, że zniknie, po prostu osunie się w tę wszechogarniającą ciemność odrobinę głębiej, wystarczy jedynie niewielkie zachwianie, a świadomość zwyczajnie zagubi siebie samą gdzieś pomiędzy jedną myślą a drugą. Odfrunie, niczym wieczorna cykada, zatracając się w locie. To rozedrgane, migoczące uczucie, trochę ciepłe i trochę chłodne, dzień przeradzający się powoli, nagle, w noc. Ciemniejące niebo rozbłyska na moment wszystkimi ukrytymi dotąd odcieniami, po czym gaśnie ukazując przyćmione wcześniej gwiazdy. Możliwe, że umiera od dawna i wystarczy tylko uwieńczyć burzę barw, dopełnić naturalnego procesu. Wyzbyć się oporów i pozwolić temu trwać. I coraz bardziej pociąga go ta myśl - zniknąć. Byłoby tak, jak jest, jedynie nie musiałby być świadkiem tej wiecznie obecnej agonii. Nie myśleć, nie wiedzieć, _nie czuć_. Momentami wydaje się to tak łatwe i najnaturalniej w świecie właściwe, czasem wręcz trudno się odeprzeć pokusę. Często boi się, że...

...

_Czerń i Nicość. Są tu od zawsze i wyłącznie one tak naprawdę istnieją. Są rzeczywistością, są mną i wszystkim. W każdym razie, nie przypominam sobie czegokolwiek poza nimi. Innego. Odmiennego. Przeciwnego, być może. Cholera, nie wiem nawet jak to nazwać, nie ma prawa więc być prawdziwe._

...

Cisza drga coraz intensywniej, nie dając spokoju. Ten ogłuszający, ciągły pisk wciąż narasta i narasta, szumi nieznośnie przeszywając cały jego świat, _niech to w końcu przestanie! _Strzępki okropnie powykrzywianych obrazów pojawiają się, atakują ze wszystkich stron wyskakując nagle znikąd, by zaraz znów odlecieć poza pole widzenia. Satoshi odskakuje do tyłu lecz bez żadnego efektu, to podąża za nim, nie dając jednak na niczym skupić uwagi, wszystko rozmywa się przy najlżejszej próbie dostrzeżenia szczegółów. Pozostają jedynie jakieś dziwne plamy o intensywnych, zbyt intensywnych barwach. A więc istnieje coś poza Czernią... Albo istniało. I czy kiedykolwiek... było wyraźne? Wytęża wzrok. Kolory są jasne, tak jasne, to takie... surrealistyczne. Głuchy śmiech rezonuje pośród barw zmieszanych ze sobą, jak na malarskiej palecie, a plamy powoli zaczynają tworzyć jakiś dziwny porządek i zyskują kontury. Kształt. Czyjaś... twarz? Jej rysy są delikatne i miękkie, nos lekko zadarty, a oczy duże i pełne ufności. Twarz jest zaokrąglona i jakby nieco... dziecinna? Nie może należeć do osoby starszej niż dziesięć lat, to pewne. Okala ją burza jasnych, krótko przyciętych włosów, a spod grzywki przeziera bystre, zaczepne spojrzenie. Dziewczyna uśmiecha się zadziornie. To... _za dużo_... I wtedy, w jednym momencie, napływa obezwładniająca fala dawno już zapomnianych wspomnień.

Jego siostra jest wiecznie pogodna i naprawdę lubią spędzać wspólnie czas. Niezliczone obrazy, jak wybucha swoim charakterystycznym, nieco protekcjonalnym śmiechem, kiedy udaje jej się przechytrzyć brata w grze karcianej; jak wracają razem ze szkoły żartując i przekomarzając się, jak jej buzię rozświetla promienny uśmiech. To wszystko, tak cenne, powraca. Bo chociaż ich życie z rodzicami nie było najszczęśliwsze, to od zawsze znajdowali oparcie w sobie nawzajem. Nawet jeśli łącząca oboje rodzeństwa więź postrzegana była jako niezdrowa i ograniczająca. Ktoś kiedyś mu to powiedział. Satoshi pamięta krzyki... i płacz. I trzask krzesła uderzającego o podłogę.

Satoko nie lubi warzyw, a w szczególności dyni. _To źle, powinna jeść dużo witamin. Powinna być zdrowa, dbać o siebie. Ciekawe, gdzie teraz jest, co robi? Bo gdzieś jest, prawda? Ciekawe, jak sobie radzi. Jak żyje, kto się nią opiekuje, kto ochrania. Bo ktoś, ktoś... _"Dobrze, zajmę się nią dla ciebie. Jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba." _Czyj to głos? Miała na imię-_

Był piękny, słoneczny dzień, kiedy ich rodzice zginęli. Spadli z klifu na oczach kilkuletniej Satoko. Wraz z tym wydarzeniem, gdzieś na skraju jego świadomości zakiełkowała jakaś nieoczekiwana ulga, do której sam przed sobą nigdy by się nie przyznał. _Może teraz wszyscy przestaną nas obwiniać za ich błędy? _Nie potrafił zrozumieć, czemu razem z siostrą cierpią za niewinność. Oziębłość. Niechęć. Odrzucenie przejawiało się subtelnie, choć z bezmyślnym okrucieństwem. W całkiem zwyczajnych sytuacjach. Satoko na co dzień to ukrywała, ale tak naprawdę coraz ciężej było jej udźwignąć wyizolowanie. _Więc, może teraz...?_

Ale z każdym następnym mijającym dniem świat kontynuował uleganie autodestrukcji. Wraz z upływem czasu ten ognisty blask, wiecznie obecny w oczach Satoko, zniknął. Zapadł się gdzieś wgłąb mętnego, zmartwiałego spojrzenia. Coraz mniej przypominała dawną siebie. Chodziła wiecznie zgarbiona i niewiele jadła; poddała się. I czasem tylko, czasem w nagłym przypływie uczucia Satoshi pogładzi jej miękkie włosy, a jasne tęczówki zalśnią przelotnie...

Chciałby móc ją chronić, chciałby ją objąć i ochronić przed wszystkimi złymi spojrzeniami, przed wszystkimi krzywymi uśmiechami. Przed samotnością. Jednak nie może nawet drgnąć, jego ciało stało się kompletnie bezużyteczne. Wtedy na moment powraca czucie. Chwilę później władzę przejmuje odrętwienie. A potem jeszcze raz. I jeszcze. Zaledwie przedsmak, marna namiastka, _to takie cholernie frustrujące!_ Pragnie się wydostać z całych sił, wyjść naprzeciw przyszłości, która przecież czeka, z uśmiechem wyciąga ku niemu dłoń. Ale to na nic. To na nic. Wciąż ciemność. A słońce uparcie nie chce wzejść. Przywołuje z pamięci obraz - czyjaś sylwetka, wyższa i smuklejsza niż siostry. Kobieca. Stoi, odwrócona tyłem. Znajoma. _Ale nie potrafię przypomnieć sobie jej twarzy..._

A gdyby tak przyciągnąć chwile tuż przed wessaniem w tą nicość gdzieś wewnątrz, czy wtedy udałoby się znaleźć drogę powrotną? Sama myśl posyła dreszcze wzdłuż zastałych kończyn. Satoshi sięga, by pochwycić to okropne uczucie przytłaczającego nadmiaru doznań, przepełnienia silnymi emocjami i wrażeniami, wzburzenia wykręcającego nieznośnie żołądek. Jednocześnie wie, _czuje,_ że miało miejsce coś strasznego, niewybaczalnego. A ostatnie, te najbardziej istotne elementy układanki są przecież tuż obok, niemal je przecież widać. Za gładką, chłodną szybą. Z wahaniem wyciąga rękę, drżące palce dotykają martwej powierzchni. I nagle wie - Ciemność nigdy nie więzi; Ciemność daje schronienie. Przez cały ten czas stawiał jedynie opór rzeczywistości.

Czerwień atakuje jego Czerń i nie chce, nie chce, _nie chce _o tym myśleć, ale to wciąż nawraca skręca-oplata-całkowicie i to zbyt nierealne, aby-

...

W ciepłej, pachnącej świeżością pościeli ląduje z uczuciem, jakby zasnął wcześnie wieczorem a przebudził dopiero późnym popołudniem - zbyt zmęczony odpoczynkiem. Jasne światło razi oczy nawet za zaciśniętymi powiekami. Satoshi rozchyla je i wtedy bezlitośnie uderza go jaskrawa biel szpitalnej sali. Biel, jasność, jak jeszcze nigdy przedtem. Do pomieszczenia wpada ciepły powiew. W końcu, _nareszcie_, otwiera oczy szerzej, jednak tylko po to, by natychmiast przysłoniła je masa jasnych, długich włosów. W tej samej chwili, kiedy uchwyt silnych ramion scala jego nowo odzyskany świat, a rozedrgany głos oznajmia:

- Witaj... witaj z powrotem!

* * *

Resztę pozostawiam waszej wyobraźni ;P

Feh, im bliżej końca tym bardziej się rozjeżdża, ale mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkadza to zbytnio w czytaniu~


End file.
